Abaddon-Class
|} |- style="mso-yfti-irow:61" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Vehicles & Craft |- style="mso-yfti-irow:62" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Escape Pods – 200,000 Mk.25 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:63" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| This station generally contains several thousand shuttles and larger auxiliaries for both transport of personnel and prisoners as well as fighters for patrolling the stations perimeter – · Fighters – 7,500 · Shuttles – 7,000 · Repair/Inspection Craft – 475 · Corvettes/Sloops/Dropships/Tugs – 125 This station generally contains thousands upon thousands of ground vehicles for the crew, penal personnel, and the movement of prisoners – · Heavy Personnel Transport Vehicles – 4,000 · Light Personnel Transport Vehicles – 14,000 · Motorcycles/Scooters/Bikes – 60,000 · Hardsuits – 210,000 · Power Armor – 520 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:64" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| RPG Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:65" | style="width:29.04%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Availability | style="width:70.96%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| Everywhere - -10 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:66" | style="width:29.04%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Size | style="width:70.96%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| Massive |- style="mso-yfti-irow:67" | style="width:29.04%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Defense | style="width:70.96%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 3 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:68" | style="width:29.04%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Hit Points | style="width:70.96%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 47 Quadrillion |- style="mso-yfti-irow:69;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="width:29.04%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Deflection | style="width:70.96%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 10,750,000 |} Bethesda Shipwerkes Design Corporation Abaddon-Class Penal Station A space station designed to house all sorts of prisoners from basic white collar crooks to the most monsterous serial killers imaginable. History With the concept of Penal Worlds being viewed by people, businesses, and their governments as wastes of valuble planets spacestation prisons were soon being viewed as a solution. Development With not all crimes being equal the Bethesda Shipwerkes sought to make a prison station that could be fitted and configured to house criminals. The designs would be able to house and re-educate the lesser evil prisoners, or reconfigured to keep the Hanibal Lectors of the universe far from the innocent masses. With Hydroponic and Hydro-funa facilities that could be manned by the prisoners or automated depending on the class of criminal would ensure no need for resupplies that could effect an escape. Prison Guards are often grannted the only sector with universal gravity. Prisoners to violent to correct are contained in easily vaccum dumped cells. Each cell holds a toliet, shower, bed and desk. Variants & Upgrades ''' Super Max Construction units are often equally armed as a Space Defense Platform to ensure no person would dare raid a the prison. As an add safety feature for the staff their housing module is a small starship that when luanched will cause the station to lose all power to, gravity, life support, and cause the reactor to bathe any survivor in leathal radiation. '''Design The station is essentially a small starship attached to a cylindricl space station. Armor Forthcoming. Armament Forthcoming. Operators Forthcoming. Other Multi-Purpose Mecha Forthcoming. |} Category:Space Stations